Borboletas no estômago
by taiis fernandes
Summary: E ele tinha a sensação de que isso nunca passaria, sentiria sempre aquelas malditas borboletas se agitando dentro de si toda vez que beijasse Mary.


**Disclaimer:** Como todos sabem, qualquer coisa relacionada a _Supernatural_ pertence ao Kripke&Cia.

**N.A:** A ideia pra essa fic veio de um casamento real, que eu estive presente esses dias. E, como eu ando viciada em Supernatural ultimamente, _é claro _que a primeira coisa que fiquei me perguntando lá na igreja foi como teria sido o Dia D da Mary...

Essa fic não foi betada por ninguém, então os erros são todos e exclusivamente meus!

* * *

A cada passo que dava ouvia o farfalhar do vestido atrás de si. Escorou-se numa pilastra, observando a leve cintilação dos sapatos sob a luz que se infiltrava pelos vitrais coloridos da pequena capela da cidadezinha de Lawrence, Kansas. Sorriu para seu reflexo. Depois de tudo pelo que passara em sua vida, nunca achara que fosse chegar àquele dia viva. Estava noiva do homem que amava e, daqui a poucos minutos, deixaria para trás aquele sobrenome que mais parecia uma maldição.

Mary Campbell ajeitou nervosamente uns fios que escapavam do penteado, alisando as dobras do vestido com os dedos levemente trêmulos. Tudo, desde as flores até a atmosfera nupcial, lhe parecia bom demais para ser verdade. _"Por Deus, nossos convites tem até letras douradas" _pensou ela, ainda espantada com tamanha virada em sua vida. Desde pequena, fora criada para lidar com lado mais obscuro da realidade humana, já sabendo os meios mais eficientes de matar enquanto as outras meninas de sua idade ainda brincavam de bonecas, sonhando com o príncipe encantado. Não estava acostumada a finais felizes. Não mesmo.

Aos dez anos Mary já havia feito seu primeiro exorcismo e, mesmo antes disso, já odiava aquela vida.

Havia jurado para si mesma que abandonaria as caçadas e seguiria em frente. Ter uma vida normal era seu objetivo. Uma casa azul com cerca branca, uma caixa de correio com seu nome e crianças correndo pela casa faziam parte desse cenário idealizado por ela desde pequena. Um futuro longe de estacas e sal grosso.

Uma leve batida na porta a sobressaltou, tirando-a de seus devaneios.

- Posso entrar Mary? - perguntou uma voz masculina do outro lado da porta.

- Claro querido. – disse, sorrindo para a figura amarrotada que entrava pela porta. Harry Campbell vestia um terno preto de aparência gasta, sua gravata pendendo frouxa sobre os ombros, com os fios claros do cabelo revoltos como se tivesse acabado de acordar. O rapaz era quase uma cabeça mais alto que sua prima, ombros largos e feições angulosas que disfarçavam a pouca idade que tinha.

- Então, por que se atrasou? – perguntou a mulher, sorrindo enquanto ajeitava a gravata do mais novo.

- Fui a fazer uma ronda no perímetro. Você sabe só pra garantir. – disse passando a mão entre os fios curtos de seu cabelo. Sentiu os olhos claros da noiva se fixarem duramente nos seus, buscando qualquer indício de perigo. – Fica fria, não achei nada fora do comum.

- Parece que você está sempre um passo à frente, Harry. – sorriu tranqüila, terminando de ajeitar a gravata do rapaz e o abraçando em seguida. – Obrigada por estar aqui hoje. Significa muito pra mim.

- Você sabe que pode sempre contar comigo. Mesmo agora que você está nos trocando por esse _civil_. – o tom de voz ainda era leve, mas os olhos estavam tristes. Mary sentiu uma pontada de culpa, mas ela já havia tomado sua decisão.

- Harry Joshua Campbell! Eu só estou me casando, não é como se nunca mais fôssemos nos ver.

- Mary, você sabe que nosso contato será mínimo daqui pra frente. – encarou-a seriamente, um vinco entre as sobrancelhas. – Será perigoso se eu continuar a vê-la entre as caçadas. Você, de agora em diante, é uma civil, enquanto eu vou continuar com os negócios da família. Mas pode ficar tranqüila. Você não vai se livrar de mim assim tão fácil.

- Acho bom mesmo. – e, dando um soco de leve em seu ombro, pediu que ele esperasse do lado de fora por um momento.

- Você tem cinco minutos. E, a propósito, você está linda. – falou divertido antes de sair.

Mary sorriu. Realmente não sabia o que seria dela sem seu primo. Viu-se novamente sozinha no cômodo, quase não se reconhecendo ao encarar sua figura no espelho: faces coradas, maquiagem impecável e um sorriso bobo que teimava aparecer em seus lábios. Nunca vira também seu cabelo mais bonito, sem sinal de fuligem, sangue ou pólvora. Respirou profundamente, tentando acalmar as batidas repentinamente frenéticas de seu coração. Os clássicos temores pré-altar tentavam se instalar em sua mente treinada para o sobrenatural.

_"Ele ainda está lá"_ pensava enquanto se encaminhava até a porta "_Ele não é um metamorfo. E você também não está presa numa ilusão qualquer de um Djin."._ Sua mente tinha argumentos bem plausíveis, mas era impossível evitar o nervosismo. Assim como aquela sensação efervescente em seu estômago.

Ao seu lado, Harry ria baixinho. Risadas que se transformaram em gargalhadas assim que notou o olhar assassino que Mary lhe dirigia.

- Qual é a graça?

- Mary, as mulheres são hilárias. Veja você, por exemplo. Se lhe damos uma missão em um ninho de vampiros sanguinários você nem pensa duas vezes. agora, quando o assunto é casamento, você fica toda nervosinha e hesitante.

Ela acertou um soco em seu ombro novamente, um pouco mais forte do que da primeira vez, voltando a sorrir. Harry tinha razão. Ela já havia enfrentado situações muito piores que um casamento.

Com passos bem mais confiantes, braços entrelaçados com os do primo, a mulher andou até o arco que separava o corredor da igreja do resto do prédio. Assim que as pesadas portas de madeira foram abertas revelando o interior da capela decorada, Mary pôde ouvir os acordes de uma música familiar, que um dia dissera a John que era sua favorita. Seus olhos claros encheram-se de lágrimas. Sentiu que Harry apertava-lhe levemente o braço, sorrindo para ela, mostrando que compreendia o significado daquela mudança no protocolo. Não era a tão esperada marcha nupcial que tocava, mas sim os primeiros acordes de "In my life", dos Beatles, tocada num ritmo mais calmo, mas ainda assim reconhecível. E Mary amava os Beatles. E John sabia disso.

O noivo, como de praxe, já se encontrava no altar. O terno escuro e bem cortado contrastava nitidamente com o jeito de menino que John ainda tinha. Sorria abertamente para sua futura esposa, seus olhos verdes com um brilho travesso de criança que apronta e o resultado é melhor do que o esperado. Em sua modesta opinião de noivo, John nunca tinha visto Mary tão bonita. Sentiu que se apaixonava por ela mais uma vez. Já ela, uma aparição de branco, cetim e botões de pérola, sentia que, agora e mais do que nunca, tinha feito a escolha certa ao aceitar o pedido daquele homem, cujo sorriso de covinhas havia encantado-a desde o primeiro encontro.

Mary continuou a atravessar o vão entre os bancos da igreja, mal sorrindo para os conhecidos, sua atenção quase toda voltada pra John. Passou pelos familiares de seu futuro marido, reconhecendo até mesmo alguns amigos do mesmo, ex-fuzileiros em sua maioria. Arriscou uma rápida olhada para o outro lado, o lado onde seus convidados supostamente deveriam ficar estava quase vazio. Apenas alguns amigos e pouquíssimos parentes, nenhum dos anciãos da família havendo aparecido. Mas Mary já esperava por isso. A família Campbell era muito rigorosa em relação ao tipo de vida que levavam, não aprovando a saída de nenhum de seus membros para uma vida normal. Mais uma vez desejou a presença dos pais. Como sua mãe agiria ao ver sua única filha se casando? O que seu pai diria de sua decisão de abandonar de vez as caçadas? Será que algum deles aprovaria o homem que escolhera para ser seu marido?

Harry captou o olhar da mulher ao seu lado, todos os pensamentos dela lhe parecendo claros como água. Sua tristeza era visível diante daqueles assentos vazios.

- Aposto o que você quiser que, acima de tudo, eles estariam orgulhos de você.

- Eu já disse como eu agradeço por você estar aqui hoje? – falou a mulher, desviando os olhos dos bancos, voltando a sorrir.

- Isso não é nada Mary. Eu vou sempre tentar estar ao seu lado pra te dar o apoio que for preciso. – disse, dando de ombros e sorrindo travesso.

Para John Winchester era claro que Mary e o tal primo se davam muito bem. Ele ficava feliz em ver que pelo menos_ alguém_ da família dela prestava. Depois da morte dos pais de Mary, ele notara que ela havia se distanciado do resto da família e dos antigos amigos, buscando nele um abrigo contra seus problemas do passado. Problemas esses que ele não sabia quais eram, mas tinha certeza que conseguiria ajudar a resolver.

_"Afinal, eu servi na marinha."_ pensou ele com certo pesar _"Vi coisas que ela nem deve sonhar."_

E, olhando Mary sob seu ponto de vista, John tinha certa razão.

As notas finais de "In my Life" acompanharam Mary até o altar, o refrão sendo executado enquanto ela dava seus últimos passos como um Campbell, prestes a deixar aquela maldição em forma de sobrenome para trás. "Winchester" parecia tão mais inofensivo...

- _In my life, I´ll Love you more_. – John cantou baixinho, apenas para Mary e só para ela. Uma última nota do piano tremulou no ar antes que todos se sentassem novamente.

- Cuida bem dela, Winchester. – Harry sorriu travesso antes de entregá-la ao noivo. – Ou você vai se ver comigo.

- Pode ter certeza disso, Campbell. – disse, também sorrindo da mesma forma, piscando para Mary.

O padre então seguiu com seu discurso de praxe, abençoando o casal a sua frente, ajudando-os com os votos, sua rotina de sempre, mal reparando que a atenção dos noivos não era direcionada para ele. John Winchester simplesmente não conseguia tirar os olhos da mulher à sua frente, mal podia esperar para poder finalmente chamá-la de sua, vivendo o resto de seus dias juntos.

- E pelos poderes a mim concedidos, eu os declaro "marido" e "mulher". – completou o velho padre, sua voz tornando-se mais imponente antes de continuar. – Sr. Winchester, pode beijar sua esposa.

John sorriu radiante ao se virar para Mary. Nunca em sua vida estivera tão feliz como naquele dia. Beijou sua esposa, sentindo as mesmas borboletas no estômago como sentira na primeira vez em que se beijaram. E ele tinha a sensação de que isso nunca passaria, sentiria sempre aquelas malditas borboletas se agitando dentro de si toda vez que beijasse Mary.


End file.
